Demonika: The Great and Powerful
by Lilana
Summary: Demonika Fear, a jonin from Konoha, goes to find the Charles Xavier Institute. Little does she know that secrets and mysteries lie in wait around every corner. Or that a blue mutant stole her heart. Nightcrawler x OC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Naruto or X-men Evolution

Claim: I do, however, own my character, the Elements(the people in my story), their enemies, the weirdo hobos, and the plot

My past. There's a lot more to it than some may think. Mine was a strange past. It comes from being what and who I am. I got used to that, though, and excepted it as well. So now I'm a ninja along with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. I'm their teammate. You should know a bit more about me before I tell you more about that, though. My name is Demonika. I am 15 years old. I have reddish black hair and dark red eyes. I can control fear. I can't make someone fear me by messing with their emotions. Well I can I just don't, but I can use whatever fear they hold in their hearts. I can also control demons and I also have powers over the moon, the sun, the stars, and love.

I am one of the elements. There are a lot of us. I am the Universal element meaning I can use all of the elements. The elements, who are people with elemental powers, are Fire, Water, Earth, Sky, Electric, Ice, Light, Shadow, Sound, Technology (I call him Tech), Atomic, Plasma, Speed, Emotion, Nature, Time, Space, Meteor, Poison, and Aura. Then there are the little elements. They're younger than us. We haven't met all of them, but there is Universal, Steel, Spirit, Nature, Water, Wind, Aura, Technology, Fire, and Gravity. We also have friends who have powers and or mad fighting skills. There's the Bounty Hunter, the Primary Knights (3 of them. Red, Blue, and Yellow), the Secondary Knights (Green, Purple, and Orange), Psycho, Psyche, Psych (also the little elements Fire), Nebula, Dark Sorcerer (Who somehow got the nickname Great Saucer), and Dark Sorceress. Then there are the weird Hobos who sing the songs. They do absolutely nothing. We have enemies too. The Eternal Darkness, Dark Lord, Dragon King, Shape Shifters 1, 2, and 3 (One's dead, one's in space, and the other won't stop coming around), and the Primary Pirates (they're the Primary Knights' counterparts. They just can't fight as well as them.)

I guess it all started when I was 3. My parents feared for my safety and sent me to live on Earth. At first I lived with just Nebula and his Grandfather. Then, as they discovered their powers, the other Elements were brought here too. When I say here I'm referring to the Dream Realm. When I was 6 or 7 I inadvertently found a portal into the ninja world. I enrolled in the academy and passed with flying colors. Thanks to me, though, I was put on a four man team instead of the regular three man team. Ah well. We undertook many missions, most completed successfully, and entered the Chunin exams. Naruto, Sasuke, and I made it to the final rounds. We had a face-off with Gaara because the Sand allied themselves with the Sound and planned an attack on Konoha.

Even though that little diversion happened Shikamaru, another Shinobi, and I became Chunin. Awhile later, after Sasuke went to Orochimaru and Naruto left on his training adventure, I was given a training mission of my own. I was to go to the Xavier Institute in Bayville and learn how to better control my powers. This is where my story finally begins.

Author's Note

I want it to be known that I will not be following the x-men evolution timeline at all. I will be somewhat following the Naruto timeline, but it won't really come back into play until early shippuden or mid shippuden. I'm not quite sure where the characters will re-enter.


	2. Chapter 1: The Institute Awaits

I walked silently through the forest, taking in my surroundings. As a ninja, I had learned to be alert, but not to make it obvious to enemies.

_How exactly do I get into the Institute? _I thought, _I guess I'll just wing it and use one of my powers. That's how Lady Tsunade said they find you._

I searched till I found a clearing in the forest. Then I began practicing my powers.

~At the Xavier Institute~

_Logan I'm getting a high power reading on Cerebro. I think it's another young mutant. _Charles Xavier thought to Logan, _Take one or two of the other X-men and check it out_.

_Alright Charles. _Logan replied.

Logan went and found Kitty and Scott to take with him.

_Not the best back up in the world, but it's better than nothing_. He thought.

They strapped themselves into the X-van and away they went.

~Back with Me~

I had just finished using another of my abilities when I heard the roar of an engine. A black van burst into the clearing and out hopped a man, and two teenagers.

"Don't be scared." The teen boy said, "I'm Scott Summers. This is Kitty and Logan. We're here to help you."

"I'm not a scared hatchling you know." I said, "Stop making it look like I'm nothing but a coward."

"I like your style kid." Logan said, "So look. We're here because Charles' little toy registered your powers, so are you gonna come with us or are we gonna have to knock you out in order to get you to the Institute?"

"Alright." I said, "I'll go to the Institute. There's nothing better to do and besides I like meeting new people."

"Good." Logan said, "Get in the X-van and we can go."

I hopped in and strapped myself in. When we arrived at the Institute a man in a wheelchair was waiting for us.

"So this girl is responsible for the power surge in cerebro?" He asked Logan.

"Yep." Logan said, "She's a brave one too. She didn't run or hide and she probably would've fought us if it came to that. I think she'd make a great addition to the team Charles"

I smiled a little at that. This guy was one who didn't give praise too often.

_Kinda like Kakashi. _I thought, _But he gave us praise where it was due._

"So what's your name?" Charles asked.

"Demonika." I said, "Demonika Fear."

"Well it's nice to meet you Demonika." He said, "Follow me."

I followed him to a big field.

_It kinda reminds me of the training grounds. I thought._

_There were other people here. They were all practicing one power or another._

"_Jean, Rogue, Evan, come and meet our new student." Charles called._

_Three people, 2 girls and a boy, came over._

"_Do you know where Kurt is?" Scott asked._

"_No, but I'm sure he heard Professor Xavier say there's a new student." The red headed girl asked, "I'm Jean by the way."_

"_I'm Rogue."_

"_And I'm Evan."_

"_Nice to meet you." I said, "I'm Demonika."_

_I was a little tense. You see there's more to me than meets the eye. I'm not human. I'm a dragon. A very special dragon. I can pull draconic traits through to my human form. Unfortunately some permanently stay there. Then I saw this blue guy. He had a tail and pointy ears. I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at him._

"_Good." I said, "I'm not the only weirdo here."_

_I then unwound my tail, which was around my waist, and brushed my hair behind my ears. My ears are also kinda pointy. Only they're more liked the webbed ears of water dragons. I can make them look like elf ears or like the normal webbed ears._

"_So you have an appearance problem as well?" The voice was accented in german._

"_Kinda." I said, "I'm Demonika."_

"_I'm Kurt." He said._


	3. Chapter 2: Settling In

"**It's very nice to meet you Kurt." I said.**

"**Now we have to see what your powers are so follow me." Charles said.**

**I, and the rest of the group, followed Charles to a place called the danger room. Well that doesn't sound good. Ah well. I can take it.**

"**Ok you are just going to demonstrate your powers for us." Logan said.**

"**Well alright, but you'd best give me some room or it could turn ugly." I said, "Very ugly."**

**They stepped back about two or three feet. I then closed my eyes. **

_**Please don't screw up. Please don't screw up. Please don't screw up. I thought.**_

_**I opened my eyes and made a "bubble" of reddish black stuff. Also known as pure fear. I flicked the bubble at Kitty and, when it hit her and popped, formed a cobra. She screamed.**_

"_**What was that?!" She asked.**_

"_**I can take someone's fears and use them to my advantage. I didn't want to cause too much of a fuss so I had it take the form of a small fear." I said, "That's just one aspect of this alignment. Others are that I can summon demon animals and a weird freaky scary movie teleporting thing."**_

_**I demonstrated by teleporting over by Logan and back again. It looked like an old black and white ghost type thing where you see it, there's a bit of a static type sound, and then it's gone. After demonstrating Fear, I went on to Stars. To show that I pretty much just made a star appear in my hand.**_

"_**This is my Star Alignment." I said, "I can use it like bombs, shooting stars, or as a distraction. It depends on what the situation calls for."**_

_**Then I moved onto the Moon. I made my hand glow white. I couldn't really do anything with it in the current situation or surroundings.**_

"_**This is my Moon Alignment." I said, " I can mold the moonlight into any form of weapon. I can also shoot it like beams from my palms." **_

_**Then I made my hand glow a fiery yellow color.**_

"_**This is the Sun Alignment." I said, "It can either take the shape of fire or I can use it to temporarily blind people. There's another one, but I haven't quite figured out how to utilize it yet."**_

"_**That is a most impressive range of abilities. No wonder your powers set off Cerebro." Charles said.**_

"_**Um…..Thanks. I think." I said, "But I'm not completely done. I can also shape shift into my dragon form."**_

"_**Really?" Scott asked.**_

"_**Well duh. I'm a dragon. I think I can go into my dragon form." I said.**_

_**To put words into action, and to prove that I can do what I said I could do, I shifted into a fifteen foot tall black dragon. I stared Scott in the eyes then shifted back to human form.**_

"_**Believe me now?" I asked.**_

"_**Um…..yeah." Scott said.**_

"_**Well then Demonika your room will be across from Kurt's, so, Kurt, will you show her to her room." Charles said rather than asked.**_

" _**Of course professor." He said, "It vould be my pleasure."**_

_**I mentally sighed. Would I never get used to that adorable German accent? I followed him to the room, my room.**_

"_**Vould you like some help unpacking?" He asked.**_

"_**Um….sure." I said.**_

_**I set my two suitcases, two duffle bags, backpack, and side bag on the bed. I opened the one duffle bag and unpacked my half my clothes, including the unmentionables, into the dresser. He opened one of the suitcases and found my pictures.**_

"_**Who are all these people?" He asked. **_

"_**The one with me and three other people are my teammates. The one with black hair is Sasuke, the pink haired girl is Sakura, the blonde boy is Naruto, and the adult with silver hair is my sensei, or teacher, Kakashi." I said, "With the other pictures it's hard to name everyone without actually looking at it."**_

_**As he looked through the rest of my framed photos, I unpacked the other suitcase with my kimonos and dresses in it. I hung them in the closet. I then opened my other duffle bag with my scrolls and weapons in it.**_

"_**Vat are those?" Kurt asked.**_

"_**They're my ninja weapons." I said.**_

"_**You're a ninja?" He asked.**_

"_**Yes." I said, "It's very fun really."**_

"_**I vould imagine so." He said, "They can do so many things normal people can't. Even things we mutants can't do."**_

"_**Well yeah. You know, I'm actually a Jonin. Next to the Anbu Black Ops and the Hokage that's the strongest level ninja."**_

"_**Really?" He asked, "So you must be really strong then."**_

"_**I guess." I said, "It's also a lot of hard work too. There's solo missions, group missions, teaching Genin, who are just starting out as a ninja, and of course you still have a lot of other responsibilities. And then there are the rules. So many rules."**_

"_**Vow." He said, "That is a lot of stuff. Vell you are all unpacked. I think ve should go downstairs to the dining room. Everyone should be there and they need to get to know you better."**_

"_**Alright let's go." I said.**_


	4. UP FOR ADOPTION

THIS FIC IS UP FOR ADOPTION

..

I am afraid I lost my train of thought for this story and one other. If you wish to adopt it, please contact me. Thank you.

..

Lilana


End file.
